1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a NOR flash memory controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nor (Not Or (electronic logic gate)) flash memory is commonly used in mobile devices due to its non-volatility, durability, and fast access times. Additionally, NOR flash may be read and/or programmed in a random-access manner. Because each bit of NOR flash is by default a “0”, and programming is only capable of changing a certain bit from a “0” to a “1”, and an entire Block (or Sector) must be erased and rewritten before being able to program a specific bit having a current value of 1 to have a new value of “0”.
Most mobile devices require one or more user or factory setting to be stored within the mobile device and NOR flash provides a convenient location for storage of the setting. However, if an error happens to occur within the mobile device before writing of the setting is completed properly, e.g. loss of device power, the mobile device will be unable to properly read that particular setting when the mobile device regains power. This inability to properly read that particular setting can result in malfunction or inoperability of the mobile device that when possible, is normally resolved by a rest of the setting to factory parameters requiring the user to re-enter sometimes numerous user setting by hand.